


and here descends the night

by dirtmemer



Series: ffxv kinkmeme fills [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor, Barebacking, Extremely Dubious Consent, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Non con drug use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Unsafe Sex, gladio and that feeling you get when the king of your country flashes his bare ass at you, ignis and his insistence for the kids to hydrate themselves, ignis and his untimely death due to extreme embarrassment, im joking ignis is fine, noctis and his inevitable meltdown, none of them deserve this, prompto gagging for noct's tender caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmemer/pseuds/dirtmemer
Summary: When Noctis finds Prompto, Ardyn will die a terrible fucking death and everything will be fine. Noctis finds Prompto. Ardyn does not die a terrible fucking death. Everything is decidedly not fine.





	and here descends the night

**Author's Note:**

> ffxv kinkmeme fill. i wanted to explore noctis's brain for once and i picked the worst prompt for it

Ardyn croons at him, soft, sweet, utterly cruel. Prompto shakes in his arms, tries kicking and screaming and biting, and Ardyn slaps him so hard his head knocks into the wall and his vision goes white, for a little while. 

Ardyn says, "Oh darling, oh sweetheart, my pretty, pretty little songbird." 

Prompto says, "No no no no please, _please_ , stop, oh gods, please stop-" 

"I'll make you sing, pretty," Ardyn says, and his smile is sharp teeth and pink gums. It curves vicious, and it carves itself into Prompto's skin, into the soft of his neck. 

Prompto chokes out a sob. His head is spinning, hot heavy against the cool of the floor, and he wants. He wants, he _wants_ \- that weird injection that Ardyn gave him makes him tremble and shake himself to pieces, inside out, and he says, "Please." 

Ardyn's laugh is low, quiet, and he lifts Prompto's feet to undo the laces of his shoes, in slow even movements. "My beautiful boy," he says, and he bends to press a kiss against the slope of Prompto's bare throat. "So vulnerable, so stupid. You are so lovely." 

His entire body is heat, burning, immobilized there, on the floor, limbs spread out and useless and he's going to die, at this point, Ardyn is going to fuck him and kill him or worse, something worse, this sick motherfucker, this terrible fucking excuse of a person- he'll do something worse. 

"Fffuuh-" Prompto slurs, his head lolling uselessly to one side. "Fuck... you." 

"So spirited," Ardyn says. He's taunting, teasing, light touches down Prompto's hips, rubbing circles over his knees, his thighs. Prompto tries to kick him, but his stupid dumb limbs are all heavy and useless, and Ardyn catches his foot easy, runs his thumb along the arch of it. 

"Now, now," Ardyn says. "Behave, little bird. Your prince will be coming along soon, and I want his gift to be perfect." 

Prompto laughs, delirious. Then he spits, a perfect arc, at Ardyn's smug fucking face. "He's not going to come," Prompto says, slurring his words together, tongue thick, but he has to say this, he has to tell Ardyn, "Noct's nn- not that. That _stupid_. He won't fall for this, you fuck." 

Ardyn looks at him with something like pity scrawled across his face. It makes Prompto itch, all down to his toes. Ardyn says, "Poor deluded thing. Have I melted your brain already?" 

"I'm not a thing!" Prompto shrieks. "I'm not a thing, _fuck you_ , I'm-" 

"Alright," Ardyn says, cutting Prompto off. Then he slides Prompto's gloves off, and the barcode glares at them both, stark crisp lines against his skin. Prompto sobs again, chokes on his breaths and screams, squirming against the floor, against Ardyn. 

"No," Prompto gasps, "No no no _no no, no_ , I'm not, _I'm not_ -" 

Ardyn says, "Look at you. Look at how beautiful you are. I love seeing you like this, little bird." 

Prompto screams. Ardyn lets him do it, an expression of faint amusement on his features, the slant of his mouth, and then he divests Prompto of his pants and underwear and any shred of dignity Prompto might have still clung onto.

"No, no, _stop_ ," the conscious, sober part of Prompto says, and the stupid, aching part of him goes, "Please, please, touch me touch me oh please _please_ -" 

"Such conflicting commands," Ardyn mocks. He trails his fingers down Prompto's thighs, spreads his legs and touches right between them, right at the aching, empty part of him. 

Prompto bucks his hips, loses the rest of his mind, and starts begging. Ardyn seems to like it, laughs and licks a stripe up Prompto's cock, touches lubed fingers to Prompto's ass, and he pushes in, almost hungrily, as Prompto wails and scratches at the floor, back arching and cock dripping. 

"Ohhh," Ardyn croons, "Look at how wonderful you are. So _compliant_ , you are such a darling." 

Prompto tingles all over. It feels so fucking good, he feels so amazingly wonderfully good, he feels like he's floating and Ardyn's fingers are so nice, rubbing all up inside him, stretching and sliding, it feels like _god_. 

Ardyn says, "You like this, don't you, you want it. Oh, my pretty little songbird, how lovely you'll sing when your prince finds you." 

Prompto cries and pushes up against Ardyn, incoherent, listens to the wet squelch of Ardyn's fingers in his ass, and he shudders apart, right there, falls into pieces, he's so fucking close, so fucking close, he wants to come, he's gonna- 

Ardyn pulls his fingers out. Prompto shrieks, disappointed, he wants them, he _wants_ \- 

Ardyn says, "Just a little taste of what's to come." He lifts Prompto up, straps him to the y-frame standing in one corner. Prompto sobs, wet and ugly and wanting, kicking his bare legs against nothing, twists his hips up into air. 

Ardyn kisses the corner of his mouth, almost lovingly. He says, "Here's to your prince finding you in time, little bird," and he laughs when Prompto screams. 

*

Noctis is fucking lost, is what he is. Zegnautus is metal and metal and more metal, the corridors and floors and walls and the creepy fucking MT's lying scattered everywhere like puppets with cut strings. 

He's going to fucking lose it. Ardyn keeps taunting him, keeps flashing little illusions of Prompto, running through, keeps making him stumble into traps. And Ignis and Gladio are gone, lost in the fucking maze that's Zegnautus. 

He scrubs his hands through his hair. No time to stop now, not when he's already taken an hour to nap, to wipe at his dirty face with dusty sheets. He stumbles along, gripping the keycard he found in his hand, sword in the other. His father's sword, found with Ravus's corpse. Dead people, dead people, all the fucking dead people. 

He hopes Prompto is still alive. He _knows_ Prompto is still alive, he clings to this knowledge with his teeth and fights through another horde of daemons, another fucking iron giant, another bunch of ambushing MT's. 

It feels like days. He feels like he's lost days running around in circles, Ardyn's voice ringing in his ears and taunting and taunting and taunting. Fucking Ardyn, fucking daemons, fucking everything. He grits his teeth. Swipes the keycard through another security clearance upgrade.

He goes running his sword through every single control panel he can find. Just a way to spite Ardyn, and his fucking annoying comments. He fights through a horde of axemen, scrambles down another long corridor, and there, behind that door, a flash of blonde-

 _Prompto_. 

Oh, thank the fucking gods. He runs, not even caring that his knee aches even worse than before, his sword vanishing into his armiger with a flash of blue. He gets there halfway, and then he has to swallow the red hot anger that bubbles up in his throat. 

Prompto is naked from the waist down. 

Ardyn's voice rings out again. He says, "A gift, for the new king." 

Noctis screams. "Fuck, fuck, fuck you, _fuck you_! What did you _do_ to him- what did you fucking _do_!" 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it," Ardyn says. "After all, your little dance around each other was so sweet to behold, I just _had_ to... lend a hand."

"No," Noctis moans. "No no _no no_ not Prompto, not Prompto, oh gods, oh _fuck_ -" 

"Save your little bird, King," Ardyn drawls. "He's been waiting for such a long time, I'm sure he's crazy with need." 

Noctis grits his teeth. Swallows down the bile that wells up when he sees the insides of Prompto's thighs glistening. 

"Shit," he says, pushing the door open with his hands. His trembling hands, shaking unsteady, the acrid taste of hate thick in his mouth. He's going to fucking kill Ardyn. "Shit, _shit_ , Prompto, oh _gods_ -" 

Prompto groans. His eyes flutter open, weakly, and Noct scrambles to get him down, catches him when he falls to the floor. 

There are tears on his face. He looks like he's been crying, and then crying some more, and Noctis says, "Oh gods, fuck, Prompto I'm so fucking sorry, shit, it's all my fault, it's all my fucking fault-" 

Prompto says, "Noct. Stop apologizing." 

Noctis startles when he hears Prompto's voice, steady and hardly wavering, a contrast to how wrecked he looks, his thighs trembling under Noctis's hands. "No," Noctis says, "No, no, I- I need to, I need to apologize it's my fault, I could've killed you, I nearly-" 

"Fuck that," Prompto says, tilting his head. "Fuck me." 

There is a tense beat of silence. Noctis licks his teeth, says, "What?" His voice is weak and very small. 

Prompto crawls closer. Presses all his edges against Noctis, all his smooth skin and burning thighs and sweet, beautiful face, and he says, "Fuck. Me." 

Noctis can hear his own breathing, coming out in ragged, shallow gasps. Prompto kisses his jaw, then licks a stripe across his mouth. 

"N-no," Noctis stammers. His palms are sweating, and Prompto is so fucking gorgeous, so beautiful, so warm and hot and sitting on his lap. "No, Prompto, what the fuck?" 

Prompto's brows furrow. He tilts his head again, says, "You don't want to?" He slides Noctis's gross, sweaty hand up the lovely expanse of his thigh, up soft skin. Noctis has to swallow the saliva building up in his mouth. 

"I-" Noctis says, breathing hard. Prompto smells like sweat and snow, but there's a nasty kind of musk hanging around that's probably Ardyn, and Noctis wants- he wants to rub his own scent all over Prompto, wants to lick and bite, wants his mouth on Prompto's skin. He _wants_. But- "No, no, we. We can't. We shouldn't, fuck-" 

"Please," Prompto says. A whisper, right into the shell of Noctis's ear. He bites, and Noctis has to choke down his moan, has to clench his fingers tight, digging into the flesh of his palm, the leather of his arm brace. "Please? I want to, I want you to, I'll be so good for you. I promise, I promise, I'll be so good." 

"Oh, fuck," Noctis says, "Oh, gods, we can't, we can't-" 

Prompto kisses him. It's an assault on all his senses, hot and slimy, his tongue curling against Noctis's teeth, the hard, insistent press of his lips, the way he hiccups a moan into Noctis's mouth. 

Noctis's fingers unclench, grabs at Prompto's hips to pull him close, drags him up, closer, _closer_ , and Prompto makes a high, happy noise, kisses all over Noctis's face, over the bridge of his nose and the ridge of his brow and the curve of his cheeks. 

"Fuck me, fuck me," Prompto babbles. "Noct, Noct, I want your cock, please, _please_ -" 

Noctis's hands are shaking. He makes a wet, desperate noise, heaves off his knees and pins Prompto to the floor and touches him all over, the curve of his waist and the bumps of his ribs and the wet in between his thighs, and Prompto keens, pulls his nails down the fabric of Noctis's shirt. 

He can do this. He can do this. Obviously Prompto's been souped up with drugs, delirious and out of his mind and grinding up against Noctis desperately. Noctis grits his teeth. Smooths the rough of his palms down Prompto's thighs to spread him apart. Prompto gives him a soft little noise, a gentle " _Aah_ ," and he smiles at Noctis with glassy eyes. 

"I've got no-" Noctis says, and his voice cracks, embarrassingly enough. He tries again. "There's no-"

Prompto seems to know what he means. He shoves Noctis off him, and Noctis goes, dazed and overwhelmed, and Prompto leans down to pluck at the waist of his pants, licking his lips, hot and hungry. "I don't need it," he says. "Can I? Please?" 

"Uh," Noctis says. 

Prompto takes it as consent, and then he makes a happy sort of trill, pushes Noctis's pants and briefs down. He doesn't feel hot at all, sitting there bareassed on the smooth metal floor of Zegnautus Keep, with his best friend trying to fit his mouth around his cock. He feels stupid and scared, and Prompto's high as fuck and out of his damned mind and Noctis pushed him off the train and he nearly _died_. 

Noctis sobs out his moan when Prompto takes his cock into the soft heat of his mouth, and okay, he's done this only twice before but this is good, this feels okay. He breathes in, breathes out, listens to Prompto's enthusiastic slurping, his tongue working against his cock, and it feels- it feels amazing, the tense warmth inside his gut spreading, blooming, and he bucks his hips, pushes into Prompto's mouth, babbling apologies when Prompto chokes. 

"Sorry," he says, hands fisting in Prompto's hair, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, Prompto-" 

He comes in Prompto's mouth. Prompto's throat works as he swallows, making a hungry sort of purr, licking his lips and climbing back into Noctis's lap. He takes Noctis's hand, trails it back until it rests on his ass, and he says, "Put it, I want you inside, fuck me, _fuck me_ -" 

Ardyn sighs, "Lube is on the desk, Your Majesty. Isn't he so very sweet for you? How lovely your little bird is." 

"Shut up!" Noctis howls. He doesn't- he wants to stop, but Prompto, Prompto's got this sickly flush on his skin and he's clinging onto Noctis, and he has to, he _has_ to do this. He wriggles forward, scoots up onto his knees so he can grab the lube. Prompto whines, licks at his arm. 

Noctis grabs his wrists with his hands. Prompto freaks out, then, shrieks and squirms and kicks out at Noctis so hard he goes skittering across the floor into a wall. Noctis gets up with a groan, says, "The fuck, Prompto?" 

He sees it, then. On the smooth of Prompto's wrist, crisp lines of ink. A barcode. A fucking barcode. He swallows, goes to kiss Prompto to stop his trembling. 

"Shh," Noctis says. "It's okay, it's okay." 

" _No_ ," Prompto moans. "I- oh fuck, Noct? I'm- what's going on?" 

"Shh," Noctis says, again. Prompto shivers, eyes wide and blinking hard, and he says, "Noct, I'm- why are you here, oh gods, _why are you here_." 

"I'll get you out of this place," Noctis says. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind Prompto's ear. They're both sweating, slick skin pressed against each other. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Trust me, yeah? We're gonna be fine." 

"No," Prompto sobs. "No, no, _no_ , you weren't supposed to come. It's a trap, it's a fucking _trap_ , why are you so _stupid_ , you should've just left me here, leave me here, go find the crystal-" 

"Shut up," Noctis hisses. "Shut up, shut your fucking mouth, I'm not going to leave you here." 

Prompto cries even louder, and he says, "Fuck you, fuck you, you _idiot_. Leave me here, _leave me here_ -" 

Noctis lunges forward and kisses him. He bites his kisses against Prompto's mouth, closes his eyes and crowds Prompto against the nearest surface, mouth moving hot and slick, and a groan comes tearing out of his throat. 

"Shut up," Noctis says. "Shut up. We're going to do this, then we're going to get the fuck out of here. Okay? So shut up." 

Prompto shuts up. He starts pawing at Noctis's shirt again, eyes going glassy and dull, and then Noctis scrabbles for the lube, pours it over his fingers. Prompto makes a hungry noise, and Noctis licks away his tears, wet and salty, and presses his fingers inside and doesn't think about the barcode. 

Ardyn croons, "Gorgeous little thing. He was made here you know. Made here, in this very place. I let him escape, so he could find you. Isn't he beautiful? He was made _especially_ for you." 

Noctis closes his eyes. He crooks his fingers, makes Prompto wail so loud his voice covers Ardyn's, and he focuses on the way Prompto arches, the way his cock spits slick over the plane of his belly. Ardyn's chuckle rings in the air, then stops. Prompto whines, digs his nails into the floor, begging and whimpering. 

Noctis realises, a little too late, that he's shaking again. He's shaking, terrified, his dick hard and aching between his legs, Prompto's knees tucked neatly against his ribs. 

Prompto says, "Shhh. Shhh, don't cry, Noct." It comes out a mess, a terrible slur of words, spilling out from his lips. Noctis cries, quietly, even as he pushes his cock inside of Prompto, even as he moves his hips, fucking Prompto against the floor. He sobs into Prompto's hair, guides Prompto's hand down to his leaking cock. Prompto jerks himself off in a savage frenzy, fast twitching strokes, and he rips his own orgasm out of himself as Noctis fucks into him. 

Noctis wants to stop thinking, wants to stop his brain working. He wants to lose himself in Prompto's sweet, tight heat, wants to melt his brain out of his ears so he can just stop. Fucking. Thinking. 

"Don't cry, don't cry," Prompto mumbles. He strokes his sweaty palm across Noctis's face, and Noctis catches it, presses a kiss into his skin. 

"Sorry," Noctis gasps, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh, Prompto-" 

Prompto squeezes down on his cock, just so, so fucking beautiful, gorgeous and splayed out and a grand fucking mess. Noctis fucks him sweet, fucks him until he screams, until his voice goes raw and throaty, and when he makes to pull out, to stroke himself off, Prompto's legs hook around his waist and he presses, says, "No, inside, inside me, please-" 

Noctis groans. His orgasm is shaky, makes him feel like his brain's been blown clear out of his head. Prompto's painted slick with his come, dribbling out of his ass when Noctis pulls his cock out. They lie there, for a bit, catching their breath. 

Noctis rubs roughly at his tears. Then he says, "Hey. You okay?" 

Prompto's hands curl around his neck. He's pulled down, collapsing on his knees, pressing against Prompto, and Prompto says, his breath blowing hot against Noctis's face, "Again." 

*

Ignis and Gladio find them like that, finds Noctis rutting into Prompto, finds Prompto digging his nails into Noctis's back and moaning about loving Noctis's cock, and Noctis says, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- he's, Ardyn, he did something, I'm-" 

Gladio's mouth goes pinched. He says, stiffly, "I'll stand guard. C'mon, Iggy," and he practically runs out of the door. Ignis doesn't move for a while, his face smooth and impassive. Noctis thinks, humiliation searing through him, that he can probably smell the sex in the air, can probably hear the squelching of Noctis's cock fucking into Prompto in high definition. 

"An aphrodisiac?" Ignis asks, like Noctis isn't working his hips, isn't fucking Prompto right in front of him. 

"Yeah- I, uh," Noctis says, his mouth moving uselessly. "I, I saw the bottle. It's a huge dose, the high end shit. I- I don't know how long it'll last-" 

Prompto chooses that exact moment to keen, crying out in high broken sobs, and then he comes, and there's this awful moment where color climbs high up Ignis's cheekbones. 

"Sorry," Noctis says again, helplessly. "Sorry, I'm sorry, Ignis-" 

Ignis waves him off. He says, "Do you have water?" 

"What? Uh, yeah- I, uh, I found some bottles." 

"Drink some," Ignis says. 

"Uh, yeah, okay-" 

" _Now_ ," Ignis commands. "I will not leave until I hear you drinking. And if you kill me by embarrassing me with mortifying sex sounds, I will come back and haunt you for the rest of eternity." 

"Okay, okay!" Noctis snaps, savagely and thoroughly humiliated. He summons a bottle of water out of his armiger, cracks it open and drinks, ignoring the way Prompto whines and complains about him stopping. 

He didn't realise how thirsty he was. He finishes half the bottle in seconds, and has to stop before he throws up. 

"Good," Ignis says. "Now make Prompto drink some." 

Noctis nods, jerkily, then feels extremely stupid when he realises Ignis can't exactly see it. He says, "Yeah," and presses the bottle to Prompto's lips. 

Prompto jerks his head away. "Be good," Noctis says, "C'mon, just drink some water. Be good for me, Prompto, c'mon." 

Prompto stops moving, then, opens his mouth obediently. Noctis pours some water into his mouth, and then Prompto's hands are pressing against his, lifting the bottle against his lips, throat working hungrily. He finishes the rest of the water, and Ignis nods, seemingly satisfied. 

"Remember to stay hydrated," Ignis says, and walks out of the room, almost too quickly. 

Noctis sighs. Prompto squirms, his ass tightening around Noctis, and he says, "I was good. I was good. Fuck me?" 

Noctis lets out a helpless groan. He says, "Fuck, Prom," and Prompto says, "Yes, yes, yes, fuck me." 

Noctis leans down to take Prompto's mouth, carefully. Prompto makes a grateful little noise, kisses back slow and soft and gentle. Noctis feels a little better, now, with water down his throat and his head clearer, not as torn and confused as before. He just has to help Prompto through this. They're going to be fine. 

Prompto's ass squeezes down on his cock. Noctis moans, in the sweet pleasure of it, moves off of his knees to grind his hips forward again, and again, and again. 

*

He doesn't know how long it takes. All he knows is that his knee is hurting something awful, his head is pounding, and Prompto's curled up against him, sticky and sated and limp and tired. 

He freaks out, then, sobs out loud into sex-scented air. Ignis and Gladio must hear him, because they tentatively poke their heads inside, and Ignis has a blanket, probably from one of the dorms. 

He drapes it around Noctis and Prompto. It smells awful, like dust and something sour, but the pressure is nice and good, and it's more okay than before. 

Gladio pats his head. "Hey," he says. "You alright, kid?" 

"No," Noctis sobs, uselessly. "No, _fuck_ , what've I- I'm the _worst_ , fuck, _shit_ -" 

Ignis kneels down. Feels for Noctis's shoulder, finds it, grasps down hard. He says, gently, "It'll be alright. We will be here, no matter what." 

"I like him," Noctis blurts out, "I like him and I fucked him because he was drugged up and he has a barcode on his wrist, oh gods, what am I doing, oh fuck, _oh fuck_ -" like it'll change anything. 

It doesn't. But Ignis sits down, slings his arm across Noctis's shoulders and says, "Hush now. Hush now, it's going to be alright. Everything will be fine. You're okay. You're okay." 

Gladio pats his head again. Noctis hates it, but lets him do it. He gathers Prompto into his arms, sobs into his hair with Ignis's arm around him and Gladio's hand on his head. 

He cries himself clean, and then he says, "This is so fucked up. This is so fucked up." 

"That's just all its been," Gladio says. "I did _not_ need to see your bare ass, but I guess it's a thing that happened." 

"I've never been as glad to be blind as I just was when I walked through the door," Ignis says. 

Noctis laughs, wetly. But it's real, at least, it comes out easy. He hoists Prompto up higher, feels all of his angles, Prompto's bony shoulder pressing against his chest, strokes his fingers through Prompto's hair, and he says, "Too soon, Iggy, too soon."


End file.
